Field of the Disclosure
The following disclosure is related to dishwashers.
Discussion of Related Art
In general, the dishwasher is a machine for housing cleaning objects in a treatment space, and removing dirt from the cleaning objects by using cleaning water (in some cases, even drying of the treatment objects is possible).
Referring to FIG. 1, a transverse section of a related art dishwasher 1 is illustrated. The dishwasher 1 is provided with a cabinet 10, which forms an exterior appearance of the dishwasher 1. The cabinet 10 has a door 12 on a front thereof for introducing cleaning objects, such as tableware, into the cabinet 10, through the opened door 12.
Provided in the cabinet 10, there is a tub 20 for providing the housing space for housing the cleaning objects therein. Provided in the tub 20, there are racks 32 and 34 for receiving and securing the cleaning objects thereto, directly. There may be an upper rack 32 and a lower rack 34 as shown. In some implementations, the number of the racks 32 and 34 are not limited.
The dishwasher 1 may include a sump 60 for supplying the cleaning water to at least one of spray arms 42 and 44. The sump 60 may have cleaning water supplied to the sump through a water supply line 70, and may supply the cleaning water to the spray arms 42 and 44 by driving a water supply pump 72.
For this, the sump 60 has supply flow passages 62 and 64 connected to the spray arms 42 and 44, respectively. The supply flow passages 62 and 64 are provided corresponding to the spray arms 42 and 44. For an example, if the dishwasher 1 has an upper spray arm 42 and a lower spray arm 44, the supply flow passages 62 and 64 may be an upper supply flow passage 62 and a lower supply flow passage 64.
The sump 60 may be configured to drain the cleaning water to an outside of the dishwasher 1 after cleaning is finished. That is, after cleaning the cleaning objects, such as tableware, housed in the tub 20, the cleaning water is collected in the sump 60, and drained to an outside of the dishwasher 1 through a drain line 76 by driving a drain pump 74.
Since the tub 20 serves to fix a housing capacity of the cleaning objects, it is preferable that the tub 20 is provided to secure a capacity of the housing space in the cabinet 10 to a maximum.
However, because the spray arms 42 and 44 are provided separately under the racks 32 and 34 that receive and secure the cleaning objects for spraying the cleaning water, the dishwasher 1 fails to secure the capacity of the housing space 14 in the cabinet 10 to the maximum.
Moreover, the spray arms mounted under the racks spaced from each other in one to one fashion for each of the racks due to a structural nature require a comparatively long cleaning time period.